


Alpha, werewolf, bitch

by Sselene



Series: The Socialporn Hour [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dom!stiles, sub!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another porn ficlet, with role reversal: Peter tries to fight, but Stiles is quite sure he doesn't really want to escape. (yep! The same summary! It's almost the same story, let's be honest XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha, werewolf, bitch

“Who would’ve imagined it…” Stiles murmured, cocking his head on a side to look at the man under him.   
Peter growled and then snapped, trying to bite the boy; but the enhanced ropes that keep his wrist above his head and that coiled around his neck kept him in position. Stiles laughed, throwing back his head, taunting him with the expanse of his white –and soft- throat.   
“Who would’ve imagined it…” He said again, spreading his legs so that he could press himself better against the bulge in the werewolf’s boxer. “Peter Hale, Alpha, werewolf, evil mastermind… likes to be fucked like a little bitch.”   
Peter growled again at those words, his eyes flashing, but he couldn’t stop the jerk of his hips at that particular name. Stiles laughed again. He traded his fingers through the man’s hair and then tugged hard, smiling at the noise the move elicited.   
“I’m going to have a lot of fun with you,” he whispered with a dangerous smirk.


End file.
